With advancement in technology, software applications have become an integral part of day to day lives for majority of users across the globe. Such software applications provide a convenient platform to users for accessing several services, such as Mobile TV, weather information, stock updates, live scores, multimedia messaging, and the like. In order to optimize the software applications for achieving better efficiency in terms of application resource utilization, application developers typically deploy several application analytics techniques for analyzing and optimizing the application resources.